New Game
by Kyara Athena
Summary: La tensión recorre el ambiente y el destino y vidas humanas están en juego...no todo es lo que parece ni lo que parece suele ser lo que es...Sakura y Kakashi están metidos en un buen lio...
1. Chapter 1

**Nas!!**

_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen ni recibo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia._

Sin más demora les presento:

**New Game**

- Ten cuidado Sakura... - Su voz sonó apenas lo suficiente como para llegar a los oídos de la chica por cuyo rostro resbalaba una traicionera y delatadora gota de sudor, a pesar de sus desesperados intentos de mantener una expresión calmada y en control.

Mientras tanto, otras miradas recorrían a la susodicha atentamente.

El momento era decisivo y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. El futuro y vidas humanas dependían de esos minutos...

- Vamos Sakura, esta es tu oportunidad de probar que los rumores son falsos con respecto a... - Comentó en tono burlón alguien escondido detrás de las sombras.

- ¡Cálla! - Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Ya era bastante que todos la estuvieran presionando como para que también hicieran mofa de ella. No dejaría que continuara esta situación.

- Está bien, estoy lista... - dijo de pronto, segura de lo que pasaría y resignada ante lo que le esperaba.

-Sakura... - Volvió a llamarla en un susurro, con el mismo tono de advertencia que en un principio.

No necesitaba su Sharingan para saberlo. Conocía cada gesto de ese rostro, y era obvio cual seria el resultado.

Como diría Shikamaru; sería muy problemático.

- ¡Tu también cállate Kakashi! - Le exigió la pelirosa a su ex-sensei, provocando que ahora todas las miradas se dirigieran al copy-nin con extrañeza ya que ni siquiera lo habían escuchado decir algo - Aquí esta...

Tengo seis kunais y dos Hokages...

Dos segundos de silencio, y luego, a excepción del portador del Sharingan y su única alumna; todos os presentes estallaran en vitóres y algunas risas descaradas.

- Rayos Sakura, parece que esos rumores no son del todo falsos después de todo.

Esta vez fue Kurenai quien se atrevió a decir lo que todos se morían por confirmar.

- Parece que no solo has heredado la fuerza bruta de la Gondaime, sino también su mala suerte en los juegos...- Terminó la mujer, y otra ola de risas se dejaron escuchar en el cuarto de descanso del cuartel ANBU.

Pero esta vez, ella no replicó enojada, sino que sonrojada por la vergüenza, volteó la mirada y evitó todos los ojos de sus compañeros de juego los viernes por la noche.

Especialmente ese ojo gris oscuro que no la perdía de vista ni un segundo y que la ponía sumamente intranquila...

Esta era una tradición irrompible en ANBU, pues todos necesitaban aunque fuera un momento para olvidar las sangrientas batallas, y que mejor que un juego de cartas.

El juego era llamado:

"_**Ejecución Doble" **_

- Y bien; ahora el castigo. - murmuró muy satisfecho el mismo que había estado escondido en sombras.

Sakura salió un momento de su vergüenza para perderse en el profundo abismo gris de el ojo de Kakashi. Y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda...

_¡Hay kami!..._pensó ante el inminente destino que la esperaba...


	2. Indignación Previa

Era muy simple en realidad, el juego de cartas llamado "Ejecución Doble" era ancestral, desde hacía generaciones que se disfrutaba de su cruel naturaleza. El propósito final del juego era hacer sufrir no a una, sino a dos personas.

Corre la leyenda entre shinobis de que en tiempos antiguos, los dos perdedores del juego, eran ejecutados de verdad, de las formas más violentas y perturbadoras nunca antes vistas… pero eso es solo una leyenda, o es lo que preferían pensar.

Básicamente, los dos perdedores son los que por azares del la suerte, terminaban con las cartas de menor valor. Y en ésta fría noche de invierno, los desafortunados perdedores de la peligrosa ronda fueron nada más y nada menos que maestro y alumna; el afamado Hatake Kakashi y la también discípula de la mismísima Godaime, Haruno Sakura.

El ganador era quien ostentaba el poder de estipular el temible castigo a cumplir. No se podía discutirsu decisión, no se podía escapar del destino que deseara imponerles. Sus palabras serían órdenes y ni la más elaborada excusa o la fuerza más brutal, podría salvarlos de llevar a cabo el castigo que Genma Shiranui les decidiera poner.

Nadie, nunca en toda la historia de Ejecución doble, se había resistido al castigo, era una cuestión de honor que sería imperdonable romper.

Así que estaban atrapados por las redes de una tradición, ya a merced de la voluntad del shinobi con la reputación más dudosa de la Aldea.

Ciertamente las noches de juego en el misterioso cuartel ANBU eran casi obligatorias, pero Kakashi usualmente llegaba tarde a todas y solía quedarse solo observando distraídamente el desarrollo del juego desde una esquina y al final se divertía secretamente de los abatidos perdedores que tenían que aceptar con todo el orgullo del que fueran capaces sus castigos.

Lamentablemente y para su mala suerte, ésta vez sus compañeros de cuartel planearon con anticipación una estrategia para que no se repitiera una vez más la irritante costumbre de llegar tarde del copy-ninja.

Kurenia había sido la encargada de hacerle saber que el juego de cartas de ésta noche se llevaría a cabo con tres horas de antelación de lo normal con la excusa de una supuesta misión especial que tenías algunos de los compañeros. Por ser la kunoichi con más credibilidad del cuartel, Kakashi nunca consideró la posibilidad de que aquella noticia fuera una total mentira; una trampa.

Por otro lado, era la primera noche de juego de Sakura. Después de años de entrenamiento y meses de prácticas especiales para los exámenes ANBU, había logrado su propósito, y ahora era una portadora más del título de "herramienta shinobi", al servicio de la Aldea y sus ideales.

Vueltas que da la vida, casualmente Kakashi había olvidado comentarle a su ahora compañera del equipo especial, del futuro que le esperaba de no ser buena en los juegos de cartas…

Aunque alguna vez escuchó algo así como: "mala suerte en el juego… buena suerte en…"

- ¡Kakashi! Deja de divagar, Quiero que escuches bien mi "veredicto" – Gritó enfadado Genma, con la cara sonrojada después de haber bebido más sake de lo que normalmente acostumbraba. El hecho de haber superado al Kakashi, al ¡Sharingan Kakashi! en el juego, lo ponía insoportablemente eufórico. – Será divertido… _**Kashi-kun**_**,** lo repetiré cuantas veces necesites para que entre en tu cabeza – añadió entre sonoras carcajadas y arriesgándose a pronunciar una apodo solo usado por pocos valientes, que no está de más mencionar; no salieron ilesos.

La expresión de Kakashi cambió de inmediato, casi podía oírse el sonido de sus dientes rechinar tétricamente y los menos afectados por el alcohol guardaron silencio al percibir el aura violenta del copy-nin.

- Basta, déjate de tonterías Genma… - La voz de Sakura interrumpió las intenciones asesinas de su ex-sensei – Dilo de una buena vez que no tengo todo tu tiempo.

- Claro Sakura-chan, será un placer…

* * *

Una nube de tierra se expandió varios metros a la redonda, estaban en un campo de entrenamiento, su favorito, a unas cuantas horas de que amaneciera.

El suelo bajo sus pies tembló peligrosamente, y algunas pequeñas piedras volaron hasta chocar contra su chaleco, por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que todo el terreno fuera destruido y quedara inservible.

- Sakura, ¿no podrías golpear más fuerte, creo que el terremoto no ha llegado a Suna todavía?... – Mencionó con sarcasmo una voz fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué? – El rostro de su alumna se volvió hacia él rápidamente, sin entender en un principio sus palabras. La indignación nublaba su mente, y difícilmente era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿No crees que ha sido suficiente? No es para tanto… - Contestó con tranquilidad el hombre, sentándose sobre el tronco de un árbol que no había sobrevivido al ataque de ira de la pelirosa.

- Kakashi, seriamente, ¿crees que entré a ANBU solo para ser humillada de ésta manera? – Limpió el sudor que recorría su frente con su antebrazo, con expresión abrumada y triste y esperó su respuesta con la mirada fija en él.

- Lamento decirte que viene en el paquete… ¿Y desde cuándo dejé de ser "Kakashi-sensei", si se puede saber?

- ¡Te equivocas! Trabajé mucho y muy duro por llegar hasta aquí, y no voy a permitir ser el hazmerreír de toda la Aldea – Gritó con fuerza, sin siquiera respirar una sola vez, y apretando los puños. Luego respiró profundo y se relajó un poco. – Y dejaste de ser "Kakashi-sensei" en el momento en que pasé mi examen de jounnin. ¿No esperabas que te llamara sensei toda la vida o sí? – Agregó con una mirada burlona y algo retadora.

- Naruto aún lo hace – Comentó distraídamente, sacando su libro anaranjado de su bolsillo, pero manteniendo su ojo gris oscuro atento a las reacciones y gestos de ella.

- Y lo más seguro es que lo seguirá haciendo hasta cuando sea Hokage. Es Naruto después de todo. La pregunta aquí sería ¿porqué te importa tanto? – Había despertado su curiosidad, y su reciente furia e indignación quedó olvidada de momento. Kakashi rara vez decía o preguntaba algo que pudiera derivar en una verdadera conversación.

- Nada en especial, solo me sentía con curiosidad… - Centró su ojo en las páginas de su libro al sentirse examinado…

_Ahhh, pues ya somos dos…_

- ¿Te molesta? Si es así, puedo… - Murmuró probando el "terreno".

- No, de hecho… me gusta – Digo de forma segura y pausada, dejando un silencio algo extraño flotando en el ambiente por unos instantes, mientras el cielo se aclaraba cada vez más, prometiendo un amanecer brillante.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Volvió a hablar, notando que había sacado de balance a su única alumna.

- Maldición, pues no es como si pudiera elegir… Ni tú tampoco. ¿No te importa ni un poco? – Lo cuestionó confundida e y nuevamente irritada.

- Claro – Dijo con rapidez y seriedad fingida, pero con una sonrisa claramente reflejada en su mirada que contradecía totalmente su respuesta. - ¿Nos vamos? – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin esperarla.

- ¿Y cómo?... – Preguntó una vez lo alcanzó Sakura, pero no encontró palabras para terminar de formular la pregunta.

- Pues si no hubieras salido del cuartel cuál huracán, para venir a destruir este inocente campo de entrenamiento al escuchar el "veredicto" de Genma, te habrías enterado de los detalles. – Aclaró, disfrutando de provocarla un poco.

Sakura solo bufó por lo bajo y evitó mirarlo a la cara.

El sol empezó a asomarse en el horizonte, iluminando sus siluetas y extendiendo sus sombras en el camino, tan cerca una de otra que podrían haberse confundido como una sola.

- Nos quiere a ambos en una semana en el Bar Sannin al atardecer – siguió hablando Kakashi, caminando y leyendo su libro.

- ¿Porqué hasta dentro de una semana?... no es que tenga prisa porque llegue el día… - Habló por fin, sin poder reprimir sus dudas.

- Si no me equivoco, quiere tiempo para reunir a toda la gente que pueda. No es cosa de todos los días que se hace un evento público de una prueba de resistencia al alcohol. Especialmente si los puestos a prueba son la famosa aprendiz de la Godaime y yo mismo.

- ¡Kami! Solo a Genma se le podría ocurrir como castigo, emborracharnos frente a todos para quedar mal y poderse divertir y burlarse de nosotros, todo al mismo tiempo – Susurró entre dientes, y sintiéndose frustrada, la susodicha aprendiz de la mujer más famosa en la aldea por sus escandalosas y peligrosas noches de bebida.

- Sin duda será una noche interesante ¿no crees Sakura?....

Mientras su antiguo profesor le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, Sakura suspiró resignada.

- Bien, vamos, yo invito la cena. – dijo más tranquila y adelantándose un poco.

- Siempre… - Murmuró en voz baja, se detuvo solo unos segundos para observarla detenidamente mientras se alejaba, para luego seguirla y regresar su mirada al libro en su mano.

…_Serán muchas noches interesantes…_


End file.
